It is well known that abdominal distention due to excess weight causes pain. Though not limited to pregnancy, abdominal distention is especially encountered during pregnancy. In this respect, it is known that there is substantial weight gain during pregnancy, especially during the latter 20 gestational weeks. Weight increase during pregnancy may often reach 40 pounds or more with the largest amount of the increase occurring during the last 20 gestational weeks.
It is also well known that during pregnancy, the joints, ligaments and muscle structure of the pelvis and spine are particularly lax to increase the joint laxity and elasticity to accommodate the shape of the fetus.
Hip and pelvic pain is a very common aliment for both men and women. However, these symptoms are usually worse during a pregnancy. There are several reasons for the hip pain symptoms to be worse during a pregnancy. One reason is that during pregnancy the body of a woman releases a hormone called Relaxin. This hormone relaxes and softens joints and muscle tissue to accommodate the baby moving through the birth canal during delivery.
Unfortunately, this hormone can also increase the risk for joint injury and can cause hip pain during pregnancy. Second, as the pregnancy progresses, the uterus becomes larger. As previously stated above, pregnant women also gain weight. The added pressure on the pelvis from the gravid uterus with an unborn fetus developing inside of it and weight gain can aggravate hip and pelvic pain. Lastly, a pregnant woman is instructed to sleep on her side with the left side being more optimal than the right side. This recommendation is usually given after 20 weeks gestation. This positioning helps to optimize placental perfusion with the least amount of stress on the mother's cardiovascular system. However, sleeping in this position causes added strain on the hips and thus leading to more hip pain.
Unfortunately, treatment options for the hip pain are limited due to safety restrictions in pregnancy. There are some treatment recommendations to counter this hip and pelvic pain as listed below but usually these steps supply minimal to moderate relief:                1) Bending legs, not crossing the legs while sleeping        2) Body pillows        3) Heating pads        4) Proper mattresses        5) Hip exercises and stretches        6) Swimming/water aerobics        7) Yoga/Pilates        8) Perinatal massages        9) Maternity belt iliac brace used when woken up & about—not for sleeping        10) BELLA BANDS®        11) Analgesics such as TYLENOL®        12) Sitz baths        
Therefore, what is really needed to help alleviate the hip pain is added support across the joint to counter the reasons listed above. This is exactly what the apparatus of the present invention accomplishes. The apparatus of the present invention securely holds the ball in the socket of the hip joint while sleeping and therefore lessens the strain across the joint and thus lessens the possible hip pain during a woman's pregnancy.